


Partners In Crime

by xnatxstevex



Series: The Multiverse Theory [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Light Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnatxstevex/pseuds/xnatxstevex
Summary: Steve and Natasha have been friends since basically the beginning of time.Follow them through their lives, and watch them realize, maybe a bit later than they would have liked, that other people might come and go, but they are forever.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: The Multiverse Theory [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728547
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Partners In Crime

It didn't take a genius to realize that Steve and Natasha were best friends.

\----------------Age 6----------------

Ever since Steve was little, he wondered who would move into the new mansion across the road, and when he turned six he got the answer.

The Romanoffs were hardly poor; this was one of their mansions around the world where they decided to life, to give their young daughter a life in the States.

It was Steve's mother Sarah's idea to bake them cookies as a welcome gift and go over to their house once they were moved in. They were greeted at the door by Alexei Romanoff, and hiding behind his leg was little Natasha.

The parents decided it would be best for the kids to play on the lawn while they talked inside.

"My name's Steve," he had told her, but she didn't reply. "Do you want a cookie?"

That she nodded an immediate yes to. Steve offered her one.

"Do you speak english?" He asked her, wondering if that was her problem. She looked extremely offended.

"Of course I speak English!" She scolded with a thick Russian accent. "Better than you, probably. You Americans always think us foreigners are incompetent."

Steve didn't understand what that word meant.

"Incompetent," Nat continued. "Stupid, dumb, unintelligent. What do they teach you in these schools?"

After Natasha had finished making fun of him, and the rest of the country, she introduced herself.

"My name's Natasha," she told him. "But only my friends are allowed to call me Nat."

Steve nodded.

"So I'm Nat to you."

Steve smiled at her. "Wanna help me make a potion?"

Nat gasped. "What kind?"

"Whatever you want! There's a bucket of water over there but we can add some leaves."

Nat thought about it. "I saw a patch of grass that seemed magical by the front steps. You get the bucket."

And so began the friendship of a lifetime.

\----------------Age 9---------------------

By the time they were in grade 4, Natasha was taller than him.

And it didn't bother him at all; he was sick, and that was why his body grew slower than hers.

Often times Nat would have to come visit him in the hospital to help his catch up on work he missed.

The first time it happened he was scared; would Nat still like him the same if she saw him with all these wires and tubes? Would they still be best friends?

But that was immediately put to rest when she soared into the hospital room, unfazed by all the technology, and presented him with a gift.

"It's for you!" She said. He smiled.

"Can you open it for me?"

She nodded, ripping the paper away without hesitation. It was a beautiful sketchbook, a kind he'd never seen before, but with the most stunning paper he'd ever seen.

"Nat I love it!" He squealed. "This is so much better than regular paper, thank you so much!"

Nat smiled. "I was hoping you could draw me, once you're better?"

Steve laughed. "I draw you all the time, Nat."

"Yeah," she agreed. "But not on this paper. It's from Russia."

"I hope you'll take me there one day," he sighed.

"Cross my heart!" She assured him. "Now, this TV better have good channels. Where's Looney Tunes?"

She grabbed hold of the remote and switched the channel immediately, and Steve didn't have the heart to tell her he was actually quite interested in the National Geographic Polar Bear documentary that was playing before. He loved Looney Tunes too.

She pulled up a chair beside him to sit and watch, but he shook his head, patting the spot in the bed beside him.

"Am I allowed?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"Rules never stopped you before."

She smirked at him, hoisting herself up into the spot next to him. She revealed the bag of Maynards her dad had gotten her from the vending machine, and there they sat for the rest of the afternoon.

\----------------Age 12-----------------

When Nat couldn't find Steve in the halls at school, she knew where to find him. She headed to the nurses office during her last class, not surprised to find him nursing a black eye.

"What happened?" She asked him, not for the first time that week.

He shrugged. "It's nothing."

Nat couldn't deny she worried about him. He was small; it didn't take a genius to see that, but he always stood up for what was right. She admired that part about her best friend, but also wanted to slap him silly. She was taller than him, and she always found herself having to stop the violence.

"When will you learn to keep your big mouth shut?" She asked him, exasperated.

Steve shrugged again. "He pushed a little girl! I was just supposed to stand there and watch?"

Nat sighed. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

As they began to walk home, Nat couldn't help but notice a big group of kids following them

"Steve," she asked him. "Do you know these guys?"

"Yes," he whispered. "He's the kid who pushed the girl today. I might have gotten him in trouble with the principal..."

"Now that," Nat remarked. "Is a death wish. Do you want to get killed?"

But after a while, no attack came. Instead, the boys slowly peeled off, going their own way.

Steve sighed. "What a close call."

It was a second too soon. Nat felt a sharp pain at the back of her head and she fell face first into the pavement.

"Aw, that hurt," she said, trying to get up. A steady foot held her down.

"Don't move princess," the boy sneered. "The golden snitch over here needs to learn a lesson."

Nat suddenly felt the foot leave her back, and she rolled over to see what was going on. Steve had launched himself at the boy, ramming his head into the metal fence.

"Get off of me!" The boy yelled.

Steve kept smashing his head in. "Don't ever hurt Natasha again!"

Nat cried out, gaining her balance. "Steve stop it!"

He was blinded by rage, not relenting in hitting the kid, again and again and again.

"Steve! Steve you're gonna kill him!"

"Call an ambulance!" One of the other kids said. Another one took out his phone, dialling 9.11.

"Steven Grant Rogers!" Steve turned around, letting the boy fall to the ground, unconscious. "What did you do?"

Steve looked down at himself, noting the blood from the child's injuries was on his clothes.

"Oh my god," Steve said, rushing to the boy's side. "Is he gonna be okay? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Where's the ambulance?"

"It's on it's way," said another boy.

Steve couldn't help himself, he started crying. "I didn't mean to hurt him like this, I just didn't want him to hurt you! I promise, I'm sorry!"

"Steve it's okay, he's gonna be fine," Nat reassured him. Steve stood up, wiping his tears away.

The ambulance arrived quickly, and an officer escorted the kids back to the school and notified their parents.

"What you did is inexcusable," the principal scolded Steve. "You could have killed Brock Rumlow, are you aware of that? This is a very serious situation, Rogers. Do you know what a lawsuit is?"

Steve didn't get to answer, because one of the other boys was pulled into the room.

"He has something to say," the kid's parent said.

The boy sighed. "Its not Steve's fault. He got Brock in trouble earlier, so Brock decided to teach him a lesson on the way back from school. Steve was only defending himself, it's not his fault. Don't get him in trouble, please."

The principal took things in. "Steve, is this true?"

Steve looked down but nodded.

"Well this changes the situation. Thank you, James."

The kid named James left the room again.

"Since the circumstances have changed, I think we'll be lighter on the punishment. You can go now, Steve."

Steve stood up and made for the door.

"Oh, one last question."

Steve turned around.

"Why didn't you mention from the start that you were acting in self defence?"

Steve answered honestly. "I didn't want Brock to get in trouble, especially after how I hurt him."

The principal nodded. "You may go now, Rogers."

Steve was reunited with Natasha outside.

"How bad is it?"

"He said he'd lift some of the punishment because it was self defence," Steve told her. She sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness."

The boy named James interrupted them.

"Look, Steve," He said. "I'm sorry about what happened. It was kind of a mean move. I realized today that... no matter what you always stand up for what's right and... I've had enough of Brock and his loser friends. Could I... would you mind if I hang out with you guys?"

Steve said yes, and accepted James's apology.

"I'm James," he told Natasha.

She smiled. "Natasha."

They made their way home to their very concerned parents, who understood everything once it was explained. Steve went to bed that night, but not before making a promise to himself.

"I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you, Nat," he whispered. "And even if I have to train forever, I swear, nobody's gonna hurt you."

\-----------Age 15-----------

When everybody arrived back at school for the start of their Sophomore year of High School, everybody noticed the change.

Natasha was hot.

She was always a loud and tomboy-ish kind of girl, and many of the boys didn't find her as attractive for this reason. On top of that, they didn't consider her to be outlandishly good looking either.

Obviously something happened during the summer.

She'd grown into her nose, and her cheekbones were defined. Her previously annoying red pigtails had evolved into long beachy waves. She'd obviously hit puberty too; she had a perfect hourglass figure, and she wasn't exactly flat either.

The one person in the school who had glowed up more than Nat was her best friend, Steve.

He had shot up in height, and now stood at least a foot taller than he had before the summer. He was no longer a small sickly boy; he was big, with muscles to match. He was attractive in every way, and the two of them quickly boosted up in popularity due to their looks.

Steve found himself constantly rejecting offers for dates, and Natasha the same, though the boys were far less nice.

They would squeeze her ass in the hallways, catcall her, and even sometimes approach her when she was alone and try to kiss her. Steve noticed this of course, and made a point of escorting her everywhere.

The boys quickly learned that if any of them stepped out of line with Steve's best girl, they'd pay for it.

This year was the second year of high school, and they found themselves greeted by all the friends they'd made. Bucky, the little bully from fourth grade who had evolved to become Steve's closest male friend. Wanda, a girl Nat had bonded with in elementary over their joint Russian origin. Sam, Maria, Sharon and Pepper, who had arrived to the school last year. Tony, who was constantly trying to out money Natasha, but to no avail. Bruce, Natasha's first boyfriend, until they'd quickly realized that they were much better off as friends.

Their group became the group everybody wanted to be a part of.

High school brought all sorts of new adventures. Steve joining the football team with Bucky and Sam, Natasha becoming a cheerleader, using her background in dance to her advantage.

Everything was great, until the rumours began.

"I've heard she lost her virginity over the summer."

"Body count over 10."

"She's only hanging out with Steve for his new looks."

"I'll bet she had sex with him."

Natasha wasn't sure how they'd started or who started them, but suddenly she was class slut, summered to have had sex with more people than she had fingers.

She pretended not to care about it, but it was starting to get to her, the looks she'd get in the hallways. She'd never even kissed a boy, never mind had sex with one, and somehow all these people thought she had.

One day it was so overwhelming she left class early and ran to the park, crying under a tree.

It wasn't long before Steve caught up to her.

"What's wrong, Nat?" He asked her.

She sniffed. "The things they say about me, you know they aren't true, right?"

"Of course," he reassured her.

"I hate it," she cried. "Who hates me so much that they felt the need to start all these stupid rumours?"

"We should tell the principal," Steve said. She looked at him like he was mad.

"Are you crazy?" She told him. 

"They can put a stop to this!"

She shook her head. "They cannot do anything Steve. Oh my god, I haven't even had my first kiss yet! How could they think that I've had sex."

"You've never had your first kiss?"

"Why, have you?"

He shook his head.

She blushed. "Wanna... wanna kiss me? You know. For the experience?"

"Yes." When he realized he'd said it too fast he backtracked. "Er- if you want to. No pressure."

She giggled, then leaned in.

It wasn't what she expected. People always talked about the magical sensation of kissing somebody, and Nat never understood the hype. But now, she fully understood. She wanted to kiss Steve for the rest of the day, and almost pulled him back in for another one when they were done.

"That was..."

"Different," she laughed. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nat, the rumours may never end, but I know you, and I know you are one of the most kind, creative, funny and smart people I've ever met. You're my best friend."

She hummed, closing her eyes. "Thanks Steve. You're so kind to me."

They sat under the willow tree for the rest of the afternoon, simply enjoying each other's company.

\--------------Age 17--------------

It was their senior year, and everybody was in a mad panic over their plans for the following year. Steve and Natasha were waiting anxiously to hear back from their universities, mainly to know where they could go to room together.

They weren't oblivious to the new rumours that had popped up. Everybody thought they were dating.

Which wasn't too farfetched. They were always together, visiting each other's houses, talking on the phone, touching each other somewhat intimately, even kissing each other on the cheek. They claimed it was all part of their long friendship. Even their friends thought that was a load of bullshit, but they never took it too far.

Prom came and went, no surprise they were each other's dates, and they almost never dated anyone; save for Nat's three week relationship with Bruce and this one time Steve made out with Sharon at a party.

Low and behold, acceptance day rolled around fast, and Nat was more anxious than Steve had ever seen her.

"Steve should I open them?" She asked over the phone.

"No!" He said. He was in the car, driving home. "Wait for me! I'm five minutes out!"

He arrived fast, grabbing the five letters from his mailbox, then rushed over to Nat's house.

"Well hello to you, too," Alexei had said as Steve rushed past him into the house.

"Sorry Mr. Romanoff!" He'd called as he ran upstairs to Natasha's room.

"Nat!" He yelled, when he finally got there.

"Took you long enough, let's open them together," she said.

"Ready?"

She nodded, and they tore up the envelopes.

Nat read hers fast, then squealed. "I got into NYU!"

Steve looked up at her and smiled, then looked back down at his. Denied.

"Steve? Why aren't you saying anything?"

Steve's expression fell. He opened the other envelope. Accepted. Ohhhh.

"Steve? Did-did you get in?"

"No, I didn't," he told her.

"I'm sorry-"

"To Caltech," he said, smiling. She breathed out, relieved. Caltech was far down his list, he wasn't even considering the place.

"Oh my god, you scared me," she said. "So you got into NYU?"

"Of course," he told her. She smiled, then threw her arms around him.

"Yay!" She squealed. "This is gonna be awesome! We can be roommates and make everything so nice!"

"Yeah," Steve said. "I was worried there for a second."

"We need to tell everyone," she exclaimed, hoisting him up to his feet.

"I'll be there in a minute," he told her, she nodded, heading downstairs.

He headed to Nat's ensuite bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror.

He had always wanted Caltech, it was his first choice, even if he hadn't told Nat. She hated the place, so he was willing to make it seem like he hated it, too.

Even if he had gotten in, he wasn't sure if he would be able to leave Nat behind. In fact, he probably would've chosen NYU, his second choice anyways.

But it was one thing to choose not to go there, and another to not be able to make that choice.

He wiped his face off, ready to make his way downstairs to join Nat. He promised himself he'd never regret the denial from Caltech; after all, he was with Natasha now.

\-----------Age 21------------

Steve and Nat were absolutely thriving in university.

The workload was a lot, but they were having the best time. And now that they were both 21, the party scene had increased dramatically, and Nat was focused on finding Steve a perfect match. 

They were hanging out at the bar the Friday night after their last midterm when Nat started pointing out women for Steve.

"What about her? She's hot," Nat said. Steve laughed. "What? Don't like blondes?"

"It's not that," Steve said. "She's just not my type."

"Fair," Nat agreed. "She is quite tall. How's about the brunette taking vodka shots?"

Steve shook his head again. "Nah."

Nat laughed. "Steve is there something you're not telling me about why you keep rejecting all the women I suggest?"

Steve looked at her, confused, until he understood. "Nat, I'm not gay."

"Okay okay," she laughed. "I was just making sure. You know I don't like it when you keep secrets. So what is it?"

Steve thought on it. To be honest, the other girls never even compare to the one he wanted.

He'd been in love with Natasha for as long as he can remember.

He could never tell her; if she didn't like him too, then that would be the end of their friendship. 

So he continued to lie to her, every time the subject was brought up. 

"I'm not really looking to be in a relationship now," Steve told her, ordering another beer. "I like it just the two of us."

"Well suit yourself," Nat said standing up. "I'm gonna make a move on that handsome fella in the corner."

Steve felt a pang through his chest. The thought of Natasha going over to that guy, flirting with him, maybe even having sex with him, wasn't one he liked.

"Don't go, Nat," he said, grabbing her wrist.

She frowned. "Why not? He's hot."

"I just... I have a bad feeling about him. I think I've seen him harass women when they're alone. Don't go."

She looked at him, then back at Steve. "Alright. I trust you. Wanna head home?"

He nodded. He couldn't protect her forever; one day, she'd find someone and leave him forever. But as long as he could delay that day, he'd feel slightly better.

-_-

Steve woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, then picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Steve? Steve!"

Hearing Natasha in distress woke him up immediately, and he stumbled into his clothes in case she needed him. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No," she replied. "I-I need you to come pick me up."

"Absolutely," he said, already out the door. "Where are you?"

"The bar."

Steve rushed there, and the second he couldn't see her he called her again.

"Upstairs, third door on the left," she instructed him.

He burst into the room, panic over all his features, until his eyes set on Natasha.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

She was in the corner of the room, rolled tightly in a ball. The room had a bed, and Steve could only imagine the horrors that had gone on. She shook her head.

"Just take me home. Please."

He nodded his head, rushing to her side.

"Can you stand? What happened?"

She shook her head. "No. And I'll tell you in the car."

He nodded, concerned, then lifted her up bridal style. She flinched at his touch, then let him pick her up.

He carried her to the car, and when she didn't let go Steve figured it was okay for her to stay in his lap as he drove. Hardly any cars where on the road and he was careful.

"So you wanna tell me what happened?"

She buried her head in his shirt. "I'm sorry, Steve. I should've listened to you."

Steve didn't know what she meant.

"I went back to the bar, later. Talked to that guy you told me not to talk to. He must've slipped something in my drink, he took me upstairs and... I couldn't do anything, I couldn't fight back and- and- god, Steve."

"Oh my god," Steve said. "Natasha did he... did he... touch you?"

She nodded. "It wasn't supposed to be like this." She latched onto his shirt with her hand and cried into it, and Steve whispered words of comfort to her.

He carried her up to their student apartment, and laid her on her bed.

"Do you need anything?" He asked her.

She didn't move. "Steve, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for." he sat down next to her. He pulled her into a hug, and she cried again, until there where no more tears left, as he soothingly ran his fingers through her hair. "I'll tell you Natasha. If I ever see that son of a bitch, I'll murder him for what he did to you. I'll kill him."

"Thanks," she murmured. "I wanna go to sleep now."

Steve nodded, releasing her. She went to the bathroom and got dressed in her pyjamas, then crawled into her bed.

"Goodnight, Nat," he said, turning out the light.

"Wait."

He turned around.

"Stay with me? Please?"

He nodded, climbing into bed next to her. She wrapped her arms around him, and she dozed off to sleep.

"I'll kill him," Steve whispered. "I'll kill anyone who ever tries to hurt you. i made that promise when I was little, and I'll keep my word. Because I love you."

\----------------Age 25----------------

Four years out of university and Natasha found herself a great job in downtown Manhattan. Steve had moved to Brooklyn about a year ago, but she couldn't be more excited; tonight was going to be the first time she saw him in ages.

She hurried home to her apartment and cleaned it from top to bottom, then prepared dinner. And by prepared she meant ordered in and made it look like she cooked it. Before she knew it, an hour had passed and she heard a knock on the front door.

She looked at herself in the mirror, fixing her curls and straightening her shirt, then answered.

"Hey Nat," Steve said. She all but squealed and threw herself into his arms.

"Steve!" She exclaimed, dragging him inside. "How have you been?"

He smiled, and she took a good look at him. Damn. Had he gotten taller? And more muscular? Definitely more muscular. And he's a brunette now? And that beard. Nat couldn't deny the beard was one of the hottest things she'd seen in a while. What was wrong with her?

"I'm great," he told her. "The clinic is bigger now, and we're even getting private funding!"

"That's amazing," she said. "Manhattan's the same; boring people and their boring lives. Although the ER is hardly boring. Have a seat!"

Steve looked at the amazing mean before him and chuckled. "You did not cook that."

Nat smirked. "How could you tell?"

"In all the years I've known you, Natasha Romanoff, you have always been a shit chef."

She gasped. "Oh that is not true! Remember that one time I... no wait, how about the time when... god, there's got to have been one time I cooked something successfully..."

"You made me an egg once?" He offered. She laughed.

"I've missed you."

Steve smiled. "Me too."

"Now when are you gonna tell me about that beard?"

They bantered back and forth until the last part of their meal was out the oven; Nat just put it in there for extra effect, then they sat down to eat.

"How long have we known each other?" Steve asked her. She counted for a second.

"19 years," she told him. He nodded.

"That's a long time."

"I know."

"Can I tell you something, quick?" Steve asked her again. 

She nodded. "Yeah."

"And you promise you won't laugh?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Steve took a deep breath, then spoke. "I kinda had this huge crush on you before."

Nat looked thoroughly surprised. "When?"

"Oh, you know," he said. "Started in like 3rd grade, ended at the end of high school." He was lying; luckily she didn't know.

"Really?" She asked. This was news. If she had known he liked her back... "I had no idea! We could've totally had something"

Steve looked more shocked than her. "What?"

"Oh yeah I totally liked you, until like uni. I was always too scared to say anything."

"What? Oh my god."

"What?"

Steve dug his hands into his hair. "Nat, I fucking loved you, that's why. I should've. Augh, I should've done something! And now I have a girlfriend-"

"A girlfriend!" Nat asked.

"Yes!" He yelled. "I had to go and find myself a girlfriend when the girl of my fucking dreams is right here, right in front of me!"

"Girl of your dreams? Steve, whats going on?"

"I'm in love with you!" He told her. "I always have been! And I was trying to get over you so I moved to Brooklyn and tried to forget and got a girlfriend but all I ever wanted, all I will ever want will be you! And now I find out that I was wasting time in High School when I could've been with you? You realize I've wanted to kiss you since middle school? What the fuck am I supposed to do now-"

His lips where on hers. Or, her lips where on his. Their lips where on each others! She was kissing him!

And if he nearly pulled away! And by the time he processed it, it was over, and he was back in his seat.

"Steve stop rambling!" She scolded. "Stop rambling and, and fucking kiss me again!"

"You don't have to ask me twice," he said, launching himself out of his seat and aggressively capturing her mouth with his.

He lifted her up, not removing his mouth from hers, then carried her to the wall and put her against it with a thud.

He pulled back to let her breathe, but received a shake of the head as she went in for more.

She opened her mouth slightly, and Steve slid his tongue in to meet hers. She moaned into it, and Steve could feel the heat already pooling at his core.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked.

"God no," she said. He kissed her again, deeper than before, and felt her hands dip under his shirt and glide over his perfectly toned chest. "Can we get this off?"

He smiled, pulling it off with ease as he went back in to kiss her again. "Why didn't we do this earlier?"

She chuckled, which turned into a moan fast as he kissed a line down from her lips to her neck. He tugged at the bottom of her shirt, and suddenly it was off, and her beautiful black lace bra was exposed.

"What, did you dress just for me?" He asked her, voice deep and sultry. It was a good thing he was holding her up, or else she might've melted.

She couldn't even answer, she just needed him to kiss her more. 

His mouth travelled to her cleavage, leaving the occasional love bite, until he pulled on it with his teeth, singling for her to take it off.

"So you still don't know how to untie a bra?" She teased.

"Oh shut up," he said. She giggled, reaching behind herself and taking it off. At once her large, milky breasts were gloriously exposed to Steve's touch, and he smiled at her. "I-"

"Whatever you're about to say, I know it'll be dumb, so don't even try that shit."

He nodded, taking a nipple in his mouth, making Nat tilt her head back in pleasure. She almost couldn't get the words out.

"Bedroom, now," she ordered, and he dragged her off to have his ways with her.

-_-

Nat and Steve popped their heads up from under the covers, breathing heavily.

"We should've done this years ago!" Steve panted, pulling a naked Natasha into his arms.

She laughed. "I second that."

Steve's phone rang, and he swore loudly. "It's my girlfriend. Goddammit- I need to break up with her."

"Just like that?"

Steve gave her a puzzled look. "Ok am I missing something? Natasha just had sex with me and might want to start a relationship and I'm fucking around with a girlfriend I never had the intention of marrying? What?"

"Okay, shut up," Nat joked, kissing him. He answered the phone.

"Peggy!"

"Are you still at Natasha's?" She asked him. He said yes. "Great. So did she say yes to me meeting her?"

Steve sighed. "Baby, look. I need to tell you something."

Silence on her side.

"I'm breaking up with you."

"Figures."

Steve was shocked. "What?"

"You talk about that Natasha of yours constantly," she told him. "Natasha this, Natasha that. I'm surprised you didn't ditch me sooner.

"I'm not ditching you-"

"Yeah yeah." He could hear her smile through the phone. "I know you love her. I hope you're happy together!"

Before he could say anything back she hung up, and Steve was left confused with a phone in his hand.

"Was she okay?"

"More than okay," Steve said, still somewhat confused. "She told me to go for you."

"That's nice," she told him. "Buuuut, I'm much happier to have you all to myself."

"Yeah," he smiled. "Yeah, I'd love to belong to you, if you'll have me."

She laughed, hitting him lightly in the head. "Of course. You know, I kinda love you."

He smiled, kissing her again.

"You're gorgeous," he told her. "You're so gorgeous. I could kiss you all day."

"Where'd this flattery come from?" She asked him, trying to cover up her blushing. "If I knew you treat your girls like this I would've MARRIED you in elementary."

He smiled again, and kissed her head.

\----------------Age 27-------------

"When I first met Steve and Natasha, they were inseparable," Bucky reminisced, talking about when he first became friends with them. "I was shocked that they never got together during school or university. Until I remembered that while they are two of the best people I know, they are also the most stubborn."

The guests at the ceremony laughed at this a bit. 

It had been seven months since Steve had proposed, and now they were seated next to each other at their own wedding. Steve couldn't believe his luck that he was married to this woman, and would be able to call her his wife.

"...but it's clear now that nothing could keep them apart. So, everybody. Here's to the bride and groom!"

Everyone raised their glasses, including the bride and groom themselves. Nat was smiling, looking around the room to see all the people who were important to her; Maria and Wanda and Sam and Bruce and Clint, among her other friends from high school. Carol, Peter, Val, Thor and Scott, some of the friends she'd met in university.

But Steve's gaze was only on her. She was so happy; he'd never seen her smile like this before. She turned around and realized he was watching her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"That's a lie," she told him. "You're probably imagining me without this dress on."

Steve shrugged. "Why would I have to imagine when I could take you come and make love to my new bride?"

She smacked the back of his head. "You're such a romantic dork."

"I love you."

Nat smiled. "I love you, too."

\----------------Age 40--------------

Nat entered their house, dropping the keys in the bowl by the door and announcing her arrival.

"Honey, I'm home!" She called. Steve didn't answer.

"Let's go see what dad is doing, buddy," she said, ruffling her son's hair. James nodded.

They'd lived in this house for a while now; they'd had James 3 years after their marriage, and Sarah two years after that, and their lives had never been better. Steve had his clinic, which had grew so much since he had first started it, and Nat had quit her job to stay home and take care of their kids. 

She and James made their way to the kitchen.

"Hey Steve-"

"Surprise!" He yelled. She jumped back, seeing that he and Sarah had baked her a beautiful birthday cake.

"Oh my god," she said. "This is too much."

"Happy birthday mom!" Sarah exclaimed, running over and hugging Nat.

"Did you know about this?" She asked James. He smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"Mayyyybe."

Nat laughed. "I love you-" she kissed Sarah "-and you-" she kissed James "-and especially you!" She kissed Steve, but notable deeper than her children.

"Ew!" Sarah squealed, making the part, laughing.

"Just you wait missy," Steve said. "One day you'll be kissed, too."

"And your daddy will chase them away!" Nat remarked. Sarah fake gagged.

"I will not kiss anybody," she said. "Kissing is gross."

Nat laughed. "Just wait until you become a teenager."

"Can we eat the cake now?" James whined.

Steve moved the cake to the table, and Nat got to blow out her candles and cut the first slice.

She looked around the table at her family; Sarah, inhaling her cake at a startling rate. James, laughing at Steve's joke. Steve, ruffling James' hair and smiling wide.

She knew in that moment, there was no place she'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo... this took way longer to write than I thought... oh well.
> 
> if you liked this try the others in my series, or leave a comment or kudos xoxo :)


End file.
